


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought Lucifer would actually go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dean struggled against the bindings that held him. When he agreed to this an hour ago, he never thought Lucifer would actually tie him up. Dean didn’t like feeling this helpless. Too many times he’d been tied up by things that wanted to hurt him. He knew Lucifer would never do anything like that, but the feeling was ingrained in his system, had been since he was four.

"Lucifer?" Dean called, struggling against belt wrapped around his wrists. Lucifer had taken some kind of sick pleasure in tying Dean up with his own belt. People come in all kinds, he guessed. Lucifer had tied his feet as well, one to each corner of the bed. Dean could barely move.  
The archangel knelt on the bed, straddling Dean's hips.

"It's okay, Dean," he said. “I won’t hurt or abandon you. You can trust me."

"I know, but..."

"Do you trust me?” Dean paused for a moment before nodding. Lucifer leaned down and kissed Dean gently.

“If you want me to stop, you just have to say so.” Dean shook his head.

“No no. I...I trust you.” Lucifer smiled.

“Good.” He got off the bed, standing next to Dean. Lucifer picked up one of Dean’s ties, running the silk through his fingers. He leaned over Dean, kissing him again. He placed the tie over Dean’s eyes,, trying it behind his head.

“Lucifer...” Dean said.

“Don’t look,” Lucifer replied. “Just feel.” He stepped back, dragging his nails down Dean’s chest. Dean gasped, twisting against the bonds. Lucifer trailed one cold finger up Dean’s side. He lowered his head, pressing a kiss to Dean’s chest. He dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh, moving to Dean’s nipple. He took the bud into his mouth, sucking hard. Dean moaned and Lucifer bit down gently.

“F-fuck, Luce...” Lucifer moved, straddling Dean again. He kissed his way across Dean’s chest, moving to his other nipple. He gave it the same treatment, biting down and flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He licked up Dean’s chest, pressing his body against the hunter’s. Lucifer kissed Dean’s throat, mouth hot and wet. Dean let out another moan.

“Lucifer, please...”

“I should gag you,” Lucifer whispered against Dean’s skin. “I bet your moans would sound even prettier. You’d definitely look prettier with something stuck between those lips.” He covered Dean’s mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in. Dean kissed back, feverish, needing contact.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Lucifer punctuated his statement with a slow roll of his hips. Dean kissed Lucifer hard, silently begging.

“I bet I could make you come,” Lucifer growled. “I could make you come without even touching you.” Dean moaned and rolled his hips, seeking contact, something, anything, to rub against. Lucifer placed one long-fingered hand on Dean’s hip, holding the hunter down.

“Stay still,” he ordered. Dean whimpered as Lucifer kissed his way down the hunter’s neck. His tongue teased the pulse point just under the curve of Dean’s jaw. He suddenly bit down, bruising the skin. Dean gasped and twisted.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” he hissed. Lucifer sucked on the spot, bruising the skin.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked. Dean drew in a shuddering breath, head turning blindly.

“You,” he whispered. “I’m yours…”

“Mine,” Lucifer agreed. Dean moaned and rolled his hips. He was beyond hard by now, cock aching. Lucifer smiled. He kissed his way down Dean’s chest, sucking bruises into the skin. The hunter moaned and gasped with every touch of the archangel’s lips. Lucifer flicked his wrist and the ties binding Dean’s legs disappeared.

Lucifer spread Dean’s legs apart, kissing his way down the hunter’s thigh. A skilled tongue flicked out to tease Dean’s balls. Lucifer sat up, taking a deep breath. Another flick of his wrist and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Lucifer slicked his fingers, pressing two into Dean’s ass. Dean grunted and automatically clenched around them. The angel smiled before scissoring his fingers and curling them against Dean’s prostate. The hunter writhed on the bed, bucking his hips, desperately seeking something to rub against.

“Please,” he whimpered, his voice high with need. “Luce, I need to come, _please_.”

“Not until I say so,” Lucifer chided gently. He pulled out of Dean for a moment before adding a third finger. Dean swore loudly before rolling his hips against Lucifer’s hand. The archangel curled his fingers against Dean’s prostate again and the hunter moaned.

“Anything,” he begged. “I’ll give you anything, just let me come, please Lucifer.”

“Anything?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes-fuck-anything-” Lucifer smiled.

“Now that’s just what I wanted to hear,” he said. He started fucking Dean on his fingers as he lowered his head. Lucifer wrapped his free hand around the base of Dean’s cock, just barely touching his lips to the head. The noise that escaped Dean couldn’t be classified as human. Lucifer paused for a moment, letting the sensations wash over Dean. The hunter opened his mouth to beg again when Lucifer plunged down on his cock.

It was all Dean could do to keep from coming right then and there. An impossibly long tongue circled around the head of Dean’s cock, teasing the sensitive underside. Dean didn’t bother trying to stay coherent; the room echoed with half-moans and words that didn’t exist. Lucifer stopped teasing Dean for a moment before taking all of him at once. The hunter swore he stopped breathing for a moment.

Lucifer bobbed his head before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Dean felt his cock hit the back of Lucifer’s throat. That should have been enough to set him off, but then Lucifer started humming. Dean half-recognized the tune through his lust-clouded mind. Metallica. He was humming fucking _Metallica_. The sheer wrongness of it set Dean off and he came with a cry, Lucifer’s name on his lips like a chant.

Lucifer swallowed easily, releasing Dean’s cock with an obscene pop. He flicked his tongue over the head a final time before sitting up. Lucifer straddled Dean again, pressing their chests together. He kissed the hunter long and slow, rolling his hips lazily. With a thought, the belt holding Dean’s wrists disappeared. Dean slumped on the bed, completely limp. He let out a half-laugh, half-moan.

“Fuck,” he said. Lucifer grinned wolfishly.

“Remember your promise,” he whispered, kissing Dean again. The hunter shivered. Part of him was afraid for a next time, but part of him couldn’t wait. Dean had a few ideas of his own that he couldn’t wait to try out…

Lucifer looked down at Dean. He smiled and rolled off of him, curling next to the hunter on the bed. He lifted one hand, tracing the ring of bruises he had left on Dean’s neck. An idea came to mind, though he didn’t know if Dean would agree right away. But then he started thinking even more. And the idea was stuck in his head.

 _Green_ , he thought, _a green collar would be nice_. It would set off his eyes. Yes. Lucifer would definitely have to look into it.


End file.
